Choices
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Prince Sonic has been betrothed to marry Princess Sally from when he was born and he doesnt like her. He runs away from home and meets Amy Rose who is a normal girl, he falls for her straight away but there is something that Amy doesnt know about herself. What could it be? What will Sally think about this relationship between the two hedgehogs? Sonamy slight Shadally
1. Forced Marriage

**Choices is now been re-written which I am doing now so it can be more better, sorry for taking it down I just wanted it to sound more better, here we go**

The Kingdom of Soleanna was the happiest place in the world. The palace stood up on a huge hill and it had an amazing view of the town down below, the ocean next door and you could also see a village that was very far away. The palace was the home to the king, the queen and the prince.

The king was a royal blue hedgehog with golden brown eyes, he had a big crown on his head along with his red cape and his sceptre in hand. He was wearing royal grey trousers with black slacks and his shirt was also grey. His name was King Damon.

The queen was a light purple hedgehog with dark purple hair, her eyes were a lime green colour. Her cape was pink and she also had a crown on her head. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her ankles which was almost like a wedding dress. Her name was Queen Aleena.

The royal couple had a son who was the prince. The prince was royal blue with lime green eyes, he just had on his crown, his red cape and red shoes with a golden buckle. His name was Prince Sonic. Sonic was in foul mood because his parents have forced him to marry a girl that he doesn't know or love and he is glared at them "Why do I have to marry some princess I don't even know?"

Damon sighed at him "We have gone through this son, you have been betrothed to marry Princess Sally and you have been since you were born"

Sonic's glared hardened at his father, he has been angry all day because of this. His step-siblings, Sonia and Manic got to choose who they wanted to be with so why cant he? His mother married 3 different kings, the first king was the king of Kingdom Valley which was a very old place and Aleena had Sonia with him after her first husband died. The second king was the king of White Acropolis and Aleena had Manic with him until he divorced her. Then she met Damon and had Sonic.

Aleena frowned at her youngest son "Sonic please understand, it's the royal law"

"THAT'S BULL-CRAP!" he yelled "HOW COME SONIA AND MANIC CHOOSE AND I DIDN'T?"

One of the guards came into the room and smiled at the royal family "The Acron's have arrived your highness"

Damon smiled "Thank you, send them in"

Sonic pouted. He rested his head in his palm, sometimes he hates being a prince. Then he saw 3 figures walking up. The first one was a chipmunk male with blue eyes and wore the same outfit as his father, there was a chipmunk female with pink eyes and her dress was also pink and finally was another chipmunk girl with blue eyes and her dress was also blue. Sonic rolled his eyes ( _Just great, she is wearing my colour to get my attention)_ he thought bitterly

"Good evening King Damon, I am King Edmund of Knothole" he said with a smile "This is my wife Queen Melinda and my daughter Princess Sally"

Sally looked at Sonic with a flirtatious grin, she likes what she sees but Sonic does not like what he sees. He kept his glare on his father "I AM MARRYING _HER!?"_ he cried, they all jumped at his outburst

Aleena tried to calm him down "Sonic honey, please calm do-"

"NO I WILL NOT MOTHER!" he screamed "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT DAD! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Damon felt his anger rise in his body as his son was screaming and yelling at him "Watch your language Sonic, a future king does not sw-"

Sonic cut him off again with his very angry looks "I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE! I CANT WAIT TO CHANGE THIS WORLD FOR A BETTER PLACE! I WILL DO BETTER THAN WHAT YOU DO!"

Sally hid behind her mother at Sonic's rage speech. She had to admit, he looks very scary when he's angry. Damon got up from his chair and grabbed Sonic by the collar of his cape "You'll do as I say…I'M THE KING AND YOUR FATHER! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!"

Aleena has never seen this side to her husband before. She wanted to stop them fighting but she might get hurt in the process. Sonic roughly shoved his father's hands off of him and continued to glare "I WISH YOU WAS FUCKING DEAD!" then he ran off up to his room using his super speed.

Aleena broke the silence "I'm so sorry about that, he's not normally like that"

Melinda gave off a scared chuckled "Oh that's umm alright I guess" then she looked at her daughter "Why don't you go and check on him? Just to see if he's alright"

Sally grinned at her mom "Alright mom, where is his room?"

"Its upstairs, down the hall and it's the last door on the left" smiled Damon "I know you'll be the perfect wife for him"

"Don't worry" she grinned again as she left up the stairs "I will be"

/

Sonic was out on his balcony gazing up at the stars. His room was very big with a king sized bed with blue bed sheets, he had a walk in closet full of clothes. He has never swore in front of his mom or dad before and he did wanna get it out all day and he finally did. He gazed down on the village that was hundreds of miles away "I wonder what people do there? I haven't left here since I was a baby"

He then heard a knock on the door and Sally walked in, he sighed in anger "What do you want chipmunk? Came to seduce me?"

She giggled as she stood next to him "No but that would be a great idea…you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" he said while trying to calm his anger down "Just leave me in peace, tell my mom and dad to leave me alone tonight. I don't wanna talk to either of them right now"

Sally nodded "You want me to keep you comp-"

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME?! I WANNA BE ALONE!"

Sally stepped away from him and left his room. Sonic sighed again, but then he had an idea. In order to get the perfect bride is to fall in love BUT he doesn't want a princess, he wants a normal girl with a normal life "That's it, now's my big chance" he smiled. He went into his closet, he took off his cape and crown and placed them on his bed, he changed into a normal white shirt and blue jeans. He went into the bathroom and turned on his shower so everyone thought he was taking a shower.

He went over to his balcony and stood on the railing to get the angle right so he can jump over the golden gates THAT kept him locked in for 18 years. He backed up against his door and ran, he jumped off his balcony and flew over the gates. He landed on his feet and ran off into the distance "This is gonna be a piece of cake"

 **What do you guys think? i decided to re:write it cause I used too much Tangled references, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	2. New Life

**Gosh im almost asleep it its 12pm in the afternoon XD here is another chapter for Choices**

Sonic woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He was running all night and he decided to sleep up in a tree, he jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet. He stretched his aching muscles and gave off a loud yawn "Man, sleeping a tree was great" he yawn "I better keep walking"

He started to continue to walked through the forest. He noticed that he was very far away from home and he was glad that he was, being forced into marriage was a sick thing to do. Even his own mother wouldn't support him and he looks up to her, he then saw a clearing at the end of the forest.

"Well, there's my exit" he said, he walked though and he was amazed. He found the village that he was heading for, he saw loads of different market stands with food or other items, shops and also houses "Wow…I made it" he smiled as he started to walk through but then his stomach grumbled "Oh damn, I'm hungry but…I don't have any money on me"

"I wouldn't worry about that sir" said a voice. Sonic turned to his right and saw a yellow kitsune like fox, he had 3 bangs on his forehead and he also had goggles on his head, he also had gloves on and a belt around his waist, his shoes were red and his eyes were sky blue "Everything is free here, we don't really care about the money"

Sonic walked up to him with a smile "Thanks man, aren't you a little young to be working for a stool?"

He shook his head "Nope, since I tinker, make and fix stuff that I should help out with the people. I am also a black smith, I make swords and stuff like that"

Sonic was amazed that a little kid like that can make weapons like that, he looked behind him and saw all different types of swords, shields and other weaponry "Wow that's super cool kid"

"Please, just call me Tails" he said "What's your name? You aren't from here are you?"

"The name's Sonic" he smiled "And no I'm not Prince Sonic because I was born before he was" he lied

Tails smiled at Sonic and came out of his shop "Nice to meet you, I'm one my lunch break now so you wanna grab a bite with me?"

Sonic nodded, he hasn't eaten since last night after that fight with his dad. Tails and Sonic walked through the town to find a little café to grab some lunch. Sonic didn't even know that it was the afternoon until Tails said lunch, they walked into the small café and sat down "So where are you from then Sonic?"

"Oh I live near the palace town of Soleanna" he smiled "Nice place and its very quiet also"

Tails smiled also at the blue hedgehog, the waiter handed them food and drink when they came in and like Tails said, the food is free "That's so cool, I heard that its very nice there"

Sonic took a bite out of his sandwich as he wanted to know about Tails "What about you Tails?"

"I live with my mom and dad out in the meadow" he said as he took a sip from his tea "My mom owns her own farm and dad helps her out since she has loads of stables to clean out. We also have a dog called Skyla, she is very friendly"

"That's cool" he said "Say do you want any help in your stool, I know a bit about swords"

Tails smiled up at his new friend and nodded "Sure I could use some help" they both finished their lunch and went back to Tails' stool to work.

/

Back at the palace, everyone was waiting for Sonic to come down to eat. Aleena was very worried about her son after about what happened last night. She glared at Damon "You shouldn't have been so harsh to him"

Damon looked at his wife and sighed "He needed to learn his place, it's the law that he had to be betrothed"

The other kings that Aleena married didn't have that betrothal law, they just let the kids fall in love with whoever they wanted. She looked at the Acorn family who were getting impatient on waiting "Sally, why don't you go and check on him?"

Sally nodded and got out of her seat and ran to get Sonic. She knocked on his door but got no answer "Sonic? It's me, your future wife"

She still got no answer, she slowly opened his door and saw that his room was empty. Her ears then heard the running water in the bathroom, then she knew that he was taking a shower. She slowly crept up into the bathroom to check him out with wet fur, she grinned as she pulled back the shower curtain and saw that he wasn't there "Umm that's strange" she said, she turned off the water "Where is he?" she left his room and went back downstairs to pretend that nothing happened.

"Well?" asked Damon "Where's the little brat?"

Aleena gasped at him in anger "He's not a little brat Damon, he's is just angry with you" she said and then she looked at Sally "Where is he Sally dear?"

"Umm the water is running so he's taking a shower" she said "And he said we can eat without him"

/

Tails and Sonic closed the shop and grinned at each other. They work well together as a team "So you got anywhere to sleep tonight?" Tails asked "You can always stay at mine, my mother wouldn't mind"

He nodded "Sure that would be great"

They both started to walk out of the town and then Sonic saw glimpse of a colour of pink. He looked to his left and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a pink hedgehog with long flowing pink quills, she had 3 bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a red dress with puffy sleeves and the dress came down under her knees and she had red and white boots on her feet, she gold braclets on her wrist and her eyes were the most stunning jade green colour "Say Tails, who's she?"

Tails looked at the pink hedgehog with a smile "Oh that's Amelia Rose but everyone in the town calls her Amy, she is kind and caring towards others"

"Has she umm caught anyone yet?" he said with nervousness "She married or seeing anyone?"

Tails got confused, why all the questions? Then it hit him "You like her don't you?"

Sonic blushed "Err nooooo"

Tails laughed at his blue friend "Its okay Sonic, don't worry she always turns the boys away. They are all rude towards her" he said "You wanna go up and talk to her? She doesn't really have any friends"

Sonic's legs began to shake, go up and talk to her? He cant even go up and talk to a snake if she could try "What if she finds me weird?"

"I highly doubt that" He said, he pushed him closer to the pink hedgehog "She'll like you"

Tails pushed Sonic towards her. She looked at the blue hedgehog with wonder, she tilted her head "Err are you okay?"

Sonic blushed and began to stutter around her "Umm err, I wa-was wondering i-if you co-could use some he-help with your sh-shopping?"

Amy gave him a weird look but then smiled at him "Sure I could use some help, I have chores to get food for dinner. So of course you can help me" she said with a smile "I'm Amy by the way"

Sonic blushed with a smile and followed after her. Tails did a victory dance in the distance "YES I AM TAILS THE MATCHMAKER!" he cheered as he left to go and spy on them.

 **Oh Tails you weirdo XD looks like Sonic has found his love interest already and her name is Amy, but isn't it strange that Sally is covering up Sonic's tracks? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	3. The Argument

**JURASSIC WORLD WAS AMAZING GUYS! Sorry just had to get that out haha, enjoy**

It was now getting close to night fall. Sonic and Amy were having a great time hanging out with each other even after meeting each other about 3 hours ago. Tails was still stalking them to see what they get up to. Amy smiled up at the blue hedgehog before her and kissed his cheek "Thank you for helping me today"

Sonic blushed slightly from her action and chuckled "You're welcome…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Amy smiled "I'll be around the town somewhere; oh I didn't catch your name"

"I'm Sonic" he smiled "And no I am not Prince Sonic, I was born before him"

Amy giggled slightly at him "I am aware of that, I'll see you tomorrow some time" she left and gave a small wave

Sonic did a small wave back and couldn't control the redness in his cheeks. He knew for sure that she was the one he had been looking for. Tails came out from hiding and grinned up at his new friend "Well, what do you think?" he asked "She is great isn't she?"

Sonic kept looking direction she left. He looked at his new friend with a grin "I'll tell you this Tails, she is amazing, funny, beautiful and I think she's the one"

Tails chuckled at him, Sonic is already a sucker for Amy. Tails tugged on his arm "I had a word with my mom and she said you can stay with us for as long as you want"

Sonic was glad that he had a place to stay for the night instead of sleeping in a tree "Thanks buddy, I owe ya one"

They both started to leave the town to go to Tails' home that was out in a meadow. Then a little house came into view, it was a little cottage with a barn right next door to it. Sonic knew that this running away wasn't a bad idea after all.

/

Sally knew that lying wasn't a good idea after all. Damon was starting to angry about his son's absence all day, Aleena was on the hunt for him and she has looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She came back into the throne room with a frown "I have looked everywhere Damon…I think he has run away from home"

Damon glared towards Sally who flinched at his look "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Sally gulped just what was this king's problem? Aleena glared at her husband as placed a hand on Sally's shoulder "Don't you dare thinking about yelling at her" she glared "Sure she lied but she just didn't know how to tell us the truth"

Damon didn't speak a word to the girls "GUARDS!"

About 10 guards came into the throne room and bowed down to the king. Damon rose up and he was breathing in anger about his whole situation "My brat of a son has run away, do not return until he has been found"

"Yes your majesty" the guards said and left

Aleena knew that Damon is planning something; the forced marriage was out of the blue. He must be up to something, she can feel it "I better contact Manic and Sonia, they can help with the search"

Damon rolled his eyes at his queen "Those idiots don't know anything"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she screamed "Those are my children you fucker"

Sally was starting to change her mind to be married into this family. She was so getting so scared and frightened, she had to find Sonic and fast before something bad happens. She snuck out and left for her room, she got out of her princess dress and took off her crown. She went into her closet and pulled out an outfit like looks like Tomb Raider. She was wearing a black crop top that showed her belly with a blue vest like jacket, a black skirt and blue boots "Don't worry Sonic, I'll find you myself" she said but she knew that she had wait to see what is gonna happen between his mother and father "Something bad is gonna and I need you here to sort this crap out"

Then she heard a door slam up the stairs which was the king and queens room. She could hear yelling and screaming from that room, she quickly went up to the door and placed her ear against the door to listen in.

" _YOU A ONE SELFISH BASTARD DAMON! YOU WANNA DO THAT TO YOURSELF!?"_

" _SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALEENA! I WANTED THIS!"_

( _To do what?_ ) Sally thought but she continued to listen to their heat argument

" _ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WANTED TO FORCE OUR SON INTO MARRIAGE FOR YOUR GREED AND POWER!"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Sally gasped. She had to get Sonic home and fast, Damon was planning something and that made the forced marriage between her and Sonic. She quickly went for a nearby window and jumped out of it, she landed on her feet like a cat "I'll find you Sonic, your mother needs you" then she climbed over the big golden gate and ran into the darkness.

/

Aleena just found what her husband is planning and she couldn't believe it. He didn't care about his son's happiness, all Damon cares about is himself "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" she screamed "ALL THIS FOR GREED AND POWER!? FUCK YOU DAMON JUST FUCK YOU!"

Damon couldn't control his anger anymore. He went up to his wife and slapped her hard across the face. She pulled her hand up to her cheek; she felt something trickle onto her hand. She saw blood on her hand and the blood was also running down her cheek "You motherfucker" she muttered as she winched in pain

"That will teach you twice for swearing at your loving husband" he said with a grin "Now get to bed before I do something that I won't regret"

Aleena was not gonna be in bed with him. Not after what he has done to her "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU TONIGHT!"

Damon pulled her by her hair and threw her onto the bed. He grinned as he was onto of her "I told you, now enjoy"

All you could hear from the castle was screaming and crying in pain and fear from Aleena and a creepy laugh and moaning from Damon all through the night.

 **Damon is one evil bastard, just what is he planning to do? It could be anything and looks like Sally is changing her mind about getting married into Sonic's family, I hope she finds him in time before something bad happens, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	4. Sonia and Manic

**Hi guys, the pink nerd is on hold since im sort of stuck on what to do next so tell me your ideas, here is the next chapter to Choices**

Sonic and Tails were now on their way to Tails' family home. Sonic had a great time with Amy this afternoon even though he has known her for a few hours but it feels like he has known her all of his life. Tails had a grin on his face all day since he was spying on them all day "So…What did you guys get up to?"

Sonic no longer felt nervous when Amy wasn't around "Oh you know, I help her with her shopping, treated her to a cake shop and she showed me around" he smiled "But why has she always turned the other guys away? She is so stunning"

Tails looked over at him and shrugged "Some say its because of her parents and others say its because she's not interested"

One the house got closer, Sonic saw how amazing it looked. It was a 2 story cottage house that was made out of bricks with a straw like roof, he saw a barn that was also next door "Wow Tails, your place looks so cool"

Tails chuckled at him while he rubbed the back of his neck "Thanks Sonic, I think my mom is with animals. Come on, I'll introduce you to her"

They ran up to the stables and saw a female yellow fox with horses. She was yellow furred with pink eyes with long brown hair, she was wearing blue dungarees with a white under t-shirt and with green wellington boots. She was giving her horses their dinner, she turned around when she heard footsteps and she saw her son "Hey Tails" she smiled "How was the shop today?"

Tails smiled up at his mom "It was great mom, I had a friend who helped me out since the town was pretty busy"

She saw Sonic who was standing beside Tails, she smiled at him "Hello there, my name is Lily Prower and who are you?"

"The name's Sonic Mrs Prower" he said politely "Tails told me some much about you when I was helping him out"

Lily giggled at him "Aww yeah, my little Miles does tend to talk about me a lot"

"Mooooom" Tails whined with embarrassment "I don't like that name"

"Is that your real first name?" asked Sonic "So I take it Tails is your nickname?"

Tails nodded "Yeah that's what everyone calls me" then he looked to his mom "You need any help with anything mother?"

She shook her head "That's okay sweetie, I'm almost done here but you may help your father" she pointed to a big red barn "He's in the barn cleaning it out, you may help him and once you guys are done, dinner will be ready"

Tails smiled "Okay, you wanna help Sonic?"

He nodded at his buddy "Yep as they say, a friend in need is a friend indeed" they went off towards to barn to help out Tails' father to clean it out. They opened the doors and saw a male brown fox with blue eyes, all he was wearing was a pair of green shorts and brown steel-toe capped boots.

"Hey dad" said Tails

He turned around and smiled at Tails "Hello son, I take it your mother asked you to help me?"

He nodded, he also saw the blue hedgehog standing there beside him "And who might you be?"

"The name's Sonic Mr Prower" he smiled "I'm friends with Tails"

He smiled over at him with a nod "Nice to me Sonic, you may call me James" he said "Well there isn't much to clean up in here but you may help with the tools" he pointed over to pile of tools "I want the tools on the other side of the barn so its tidy, the hay is gonna be moved there" he smiled "Think you can do that?"

Both Sonic and Tails saluted at him "Yes sir"

James chuckled as he rolled his eyes "I'll go and bring the hay from the stables"

Then they got to work

/

Aleena was sitting in the throne room in tears. She had never seen her husband so violent to her before, last night was too much for her. Last night Damon raped her until the sun rose up this morning, she had contacted her other 2 children to help find Sonic and now Sally is missing.

The doors opened and Sally's parents walked into the room looking very upset that their daughter was missing "Where could she be? This isn't like her" said Melinda

Edmund placed his arm around his wife as he looked at Aleena "Any news yet?"

Aleena shook her head in sadness, Edmund and Melinda didn't notice that Aleena was covering a bruises and cuts along her face "No…nothing yet" she said quietly "The guards will let _me_ know"

"Where is Damon?" Edmund asked "He hasn't been here all day"

Aleena's anger started to rise in her blood "I DON'T CARE WHERE HE IS OR WHAT HE IS DOING!" she screamed "HE IS A MONSTER AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME LAST NIGHT!"

Then the doors flung open and 2 hedgehogs came rushing in "MOTHER!" they both cried as they ran up to hug her. One of the hedgehogs has purple fur with pink hair on her head and her eyes were also green like Aleena's, she was wearing a yellow dress and a crown was rested on her head. The other hedgehog was green with messy quills on his head and his eyes were amber brown, he was just wearing a cape and a crown.

"SONIA! MANIC!" Aleena cried as she hugged them back tightly "About time you two got here"

They both pulled away from her "Where's Sonic mom? I haven't seen since forever" said Sonia "And where is that bastard that we call our step-dad?"

Aleena shook her head "Don't get me started on him, its all his fault that Sonic ran away"

Manic looked at his mother in shock "What? He ran away? But why?"

Aleena looked into her sons eyes and frowned "Damon forced him into marriage to marry Princess Sally from Knotho-"

"THAT KINGDOM?!" yelled Sonia, she turned around and saw the King and Queen of Knothole and glared at them "KNOTHOLE IS THE WORST KINGDOM IN THE WORLD! ALL THEY WANT IS MONEY, MONEY AND MORE MONEY!"

"Excuse me?" glared Melinda

Sonia stormed over to them and continued to yell "YOU ALL WANT MONEY! GUARDS WILL TAKE THE MONEY AWAY FROM THE POOR AND HOMELESS! YOU BEHEAD PEOPLE FOR STUPID REASONS! AND WORST OF ALL…THERE IS NO LOVE IN THAT KINGDOM! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURS-"

Melina slapped Sonia across the face with such force that it knocked her down. Manic rushed up to his step sister and glared at them "Why would you do that? You hurt my step sister"

Melinda couldn't believe what she did "I'm so-sorry, I di-didn't mean it"

Aleena rushed over to cheek over Sonia and saw nothing serious, just a big red hand print on Sonia's cheek. She looked at Melinda and Edmund "I think you should leave until everything calms down"

They left the room and left Sonia, Manic and Aleena to their thoughts "Sonia…How do you know that Knothole is the worst kingdom?" Manic asked

She stroked her cheek to help the soreness "To cut the long story short, Knothole is the place of hell. I had to visit there last year for a royal party" she said as she got up "The land looked dead, no flowers, dead grass, dead trees. It looked awful"

Manic scratched his head in confusion "But what about the money you mentioned?"

"They force the guards to steal taxes from the poor and homeless" she frowned in sadness "Everywhere I turned, I saw homeless people begging for money. A generous hedgehog I am gave them some money but soon as I gave it to them, the money was gone ten minutes later"

Aleena gasped at this sudden information "That's horrible, we cant let Sonic marry into that family…I hope he is found soon"

 **That is some story about the kingdom of Knothole but just is Damon planning on doing? Must be something extreme, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	5. Salina

**Here is the next chapter for Choices, sorry for updating so late I have been busy with loads of things, enjoy**

The following morning, Amy was waking in pain. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 5am, she couldn't stand being in this house with her parents that's why she goes out everywhere. She got out of bed and got dressed in a yellow dress with white flowers on it and with yellow dolly shoes. She looked into her mirror and saw a cut on her lip, she had a bruise on her arm and her knee on her right leg was too painful to walk on "I better go and see Rouge again" she said

She left her room quietly and out of the house. Rouge is the villages' nurse and is Amy's best friend ever since they were little. She made it to Rouge's home and knocked on the door, the door opened and there stood a pure white bat with teal eyes wearing a purple night gown "Amy? It's five in the morning" she yawned

"I'm sorry Rouge but I need your treatment again" Amy said, she was pretty tired too "I can't stand it there"

Rouge sighed as she rubbed her eyes, the sun wasn't even up yet "Oh fine, come in" she moved out of the way so Amy could walk in

"What about Knuckles?" Amy questioned "Is he awake too?"

Rouge shook her head as she got out her first aid kit to treat Amy's wounds "You know him hunny, he's a heavy sleeper…I drain him if you know what I mean?" she giggled

Amy got a very nasty image in her head now, she glared at her best friend "Thanks for the image Rouge, I didn't wanna know that"

Rouge giggled again. She got out some alcohol and some bandages and started to work "Just what are your parents problems Amy, hurting you like this is wrong"

"They aren't even my real parents Rouge, I look nothing like them" Amy said. Her parents are a 2 ferrets, one was pink while the other was red "I mean they are both ferrets and they keep on saying I am their daughter"

Rouge sighed as she wrapped up Amy's knee "Well they did adopt you didn't they? So really you are their daughter"

Amy looked at her with her green eyes and sighed "I wanna find my _real_ mom and dad Rouge, but I cant thanks to Robert and Sandra" Amy calls them by their first names "They keep on telling me that they are dead"

Rouge finished her work and went to put away her first aid kit "You'll never know until you try hunny, they might be alive"

Amy got up from the chair and walked over the front door "I'll ask them if I can go and look for them, then we'll see who's the liar around here. Thanks Rouge, tell Knuckles I said hi"

"Will do sweetie, come back anytime" she replied and Amy left her home and back to hers to face her 'parents' about what she wants to do.

/

Sally woke up as the sun started to rise, she needed to find Sonic soon before something happens to his mother. What she heard last night was dreadful what Damon was doing to his wife "I have to find him and bring him home"

She broke into a run as she continued her search for the blue blur. She had no idea where she was right now "Great" she groaned "Now I'm lost, why do forests have to be so big?"

She continued to walk through the forest until she heard a sound, she hid behind a tree and saw a hedgehog. The hedgehog was black with red streaks in its quills, white chest fur and ruby red eyes. Sally walked up slowly towards the hedgehog "Umm hi"

The hedgehog turned around and saw Sally, he gave her a unemotional look "What?"

"I was wondering if you could show me the way out of here" she asked with a slight red face, mainly because she saw how cute he was "What's your name?"

He kept his gaze on her and just folded his arms "I'm Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog"

Sally blushed at his name, it made him sound more cute "Mine is-" she quickly cut her voice off, she had to come up with a fake name

"Are you Princess Sally of the Acorn Kingdom?" he asked her "You look a lot like her"

"Umm no" she quickly said "My name is _Salina_ " she said as she lied through her teeth "I am from the kingdom but I'm not the princess"

Shadow nodded at her as he believed her "It is a long way out of this forest, it takes about a week to get out"

Sally groaned again at this information, Sonic got through this forest in a day because of his speed "I guess I'm stuck in here alone"

Shadow rolled his eyes at her "Oh please _Salina_ , I know this forest like a book. You are stuck with me"

Sally gasped in anger, she glared at him "What is that supposed to mean 'I am stuck with you'?"

Shadow glared back at her with his red eyes looking into her blue ones "Because you pretty much are, just don't talk to me until I speak to you. I travel alone and I don't need a pathetic little girl to ruin my traveling"

Sally's face went red in anger when he called her pathetic, she made a growling noise through her teeth "I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" she screamed as she stormed off ahead of him

Shadow smirked at her and laughed slightly "You're going the wrong way _Salina_ "

"AHHH!" she cried in anger "OUT OFF ALL PEOPLE I HAD TO FIND! I GET STUCK WITH YOU!" she came back and went the other way. Shadow followed closely behind her and they didn't talk for hours as they walked through the forest.

 **Looks like we have some Shadally on the way ;D And Amy wants to find her mom and dad since her 'fake' parents told her that they were dead, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	6. Rescued

**Another update for Choices, sorry that I haven't been updating much, I broke my finger a few weeks ago and it has been preventing me from typing, enjoy**

Amy made it back to her home and she was afraid of asking her adoptive parents that she wants to find her _real_ parents so she has to come up with a lie. She took a deep break and opened the front door, her adoptive parents were 2 ferrets and they were stood in front of her with anger written on their faces. The female ferret was pink furred with ruby red eyes and her hair was strawberry blonde, she was still in her night gown which was all crinkled. The male ferret was red furred with brown eyes and his hair was also brown, he was dressed in his day clothes ready to go to work "And where have you been?" asked the adult female who glared at Amy.

Amy glared back at her "That is none of your business Sandra" Amy calls them by their first names not 'mom' or 'dad'

"IT IS MY BUSINESS!" she screamed at her "YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!"

Amy felt her blood boil. How dare she call Amy her daughter which she really isn't "I WAS _NEVER_ YOUR DAUGHTER FROM THE START!"

Sandra was about to strike Amy but her husband held her wrist back "Don't waste your time on that waste of space"

Amy turned around with a hard glare on her face "I'M A WASTE OF SPACE?! ALL THIS TIME I LIVED HERE YOU THOUGHT I WAS A WASTE OF TIME!?"

Jacob grabbed Amy by her arm which made her flinch in pain. She tried to get away but his grip was too strong for her "You will do as you are told Amelia" he hissed since he knows that she hates being called Amelia "You are a piece of garbage, go up to your room and stay there till me and your mother think of a punishment"

Amy felt him take his grip off her arm. Punishment? That doesn't scare her one tiny bit, Amy just walked up the stairs and into her room. She took off her night dress and replaced it with a tight red blouse that does up by the buttons, tight blue skinny jeans and red dolly shoes. She took out her quills out of that stupid hair style that Sandra and Jacob ALWAYS make her have and just let them flow free, she placed a blue head band on her head. Truth be told, Amy is not a girly girl… She is more of a tomboy which her 'mom' and 'dad' don't like.

Amy pulled out her make up set and started to apply make-up. She put on red eye shadow and cherry lip gloss, she grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror "I look hot"

She has had enough of living here and doing those stupid chores of those evil people. She grabbed her pink bag and started to fill it with personal belongings such as her hair brush, spare clothes, bathroom stuff and some food. She placed the bag on her back and went downstairs. Amy saw that Jacob and Sandra were not in the room so she guessed they were in their room "Now's my chance…Don't worry mom and dad…I'm coming to my _real_ home" She went for the front door but she got pulled back and she screamed.

/

Sonic was woken up by a super loud scream. He saw that his new friend Tails was still fast asleep, he looked at the clock and saw it was 7am. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed since he wanted to know where that scream came from, he quietly left the room and the house as he quickly put on his speed shoes since Lily doesn't like people wearing shoes in the house. Sonic ran towards the little town and his ear twitched at a sound which was nearby.

" _YOU WILL TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT AMY!"_

" _LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"_

Sonic froze as he heard the name 'Amy' his new crush and secret lover was in danger. He looked straight ahead of a little house from where the screams and yelling were coming from. Soon the door broke off its hinges and Amy crashed right into him, Sonic grunted as he landed on the ground and all he could see was a shade of pink on top of him.

"Amy?" he said quietly but she didn't respond, he used his arms to pick her up in bridal style and he got up too. He gasped at what he saw, Amy had a huge nose bleed and it looked like she got punched. Sonic saw two adults approach them, he held onto Amy tighter to protect her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He yelled at them, Amy was completely knocked out cold

Sandra pretended to look concerned "Oh my poor baby" she cooed "Is she okay?"

Sonic hissed at this woman and grunted in anger "Does she look okay to you?!" he glared "What are you doing?!"

Jacob came out of the house with a bloody fist from when he punched Amy "She deserved it, she will not take her punishment"

Sonic looked confused but then he looked down at the pink hedgehog in his arms, his emerald eyes went wide at what he saw. Amy was covered in bruises on her arms and legs, he then soon knew what was happening…These two people have been abusing her "HAVE YOU BEEN ABUSING HER!?" he yelled at them, tears stung his eyes at what he saw on Amy's body. Before Sandra could take Amy out of Sonic's arms…He only pulled Amy closer to his body "She is staying with me"

"LIKE HELL SHE ISNT!" Sandra scream in rage

Amy whimpered in pain. Sonic quickly heard her sound and looked down at her again. Amy gently opened her jade green eyes and snuggled more into Sonic's chest "Please…Don't let them take me" she whispered in fear.

"Don't worry…I won't" he said to her, then he turned his attention back to the 2 ferrets "She is staying with me and that is final" Sonic said firmly. He then walked away with Amy in his arms, he was ignoring the yelling from Sandra and Jacob. He still held Amy close to his chest from extra protection and he was walking back to Tails' place to get Amy somewhere safe.

/

Sonia and Manic were getting ready to help find Sonic to search different areas of the land while Aleena staid with Damon who has never been seen around all morning. Aleena knew what her husband was planning and she didn't like it. She had to stop him but how?

"You two be careful out there" she told them with a frown "I don't want you two missing too"

Sonia gave her mother and comforting hug "Don't worry about us mother, we will contact you once we find something"

Manic nodded at his mother. Then he and Sonia left Aleena, she sighed as she cried silently. She got up and went to find Sally's parents who were somewhere in the castle. Upstairs however, Damon's honey eyes looked down at his wife as she went outside to look for Edmund and Melinda, he grinned with a dark chuckle "I have big plans for you my dear…Yes…Big plans. Once you are out of the way…The better" Then he closed the curtains of the room he was in.

 **YES SONIC SAVED AMY! :D omg what is Damon planning for Aleena? It cant be good and looks like Amy is ready to go and search for her real parents and will Sonic go with her? Hmm I wonder what Shadow and Sally are gonna get up to now? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	7. Shadow's Story

Sonic was running back to Tails place with Amy who was still unconscious in his arms. He was very worried about her, how could they do that to her? She has done nothing wrong at all. His green eyes scanned the area as he skid to a halt, his eyes just shrank. He quickly jumped up a tree while still holding onto Amy. There, down below him was the Soleanna guards; he can tell that they were looking for him to bring him home. Like that's gonna happen, he would rather die than go back there. Then Sonic quietly moved out of the tree with Amy in his arms and continued to go to Tails so he could heal her.

"Hold on Amy" he said quietly into her ear "We're almost there"

Amy groaned as she began to wake up. Her jade eyes slowly opened, she blinked as she started to gain her vision. She looked up to see Sonic looking down at her "So-Sonic?" she squeaked in pain. Her body was aching all over.

Sonic gently smiled down at her "Hey take it easy, don't wanna hurt you even more"

Amy felt a hint of blush rise in her cheeks. She looked at the path ahead of her, she knew this route. Tails lived around here "Why are we going to Tails' place?"

"So we can get your injuries all healed up" he chuckled at her question. They made it and Sonic saw that his new best friend was helping his mom feed her animals "YO TAILS!"

Tails' fox ears twitched at the sound of his name. He turned around and gasp when he saw Amy all bruised and beaten. He put down the bucket of pig feed and ran over to them "Oh my gosh! What happened!?"

"Sandra and Jacob happened" Amy muttered as her ears pinned against her head "They attacked me because I wanna find my real mom and dad…I know they are alive"

Tails frowned slightly "So…You wanna leave on your own to find them?"

"That was my plan" she got out of Sonic's arms to stand up on her arm, but that caused her to cry out in pain. Sonic grabbed hold of her to keep her steady "I need to know who I am, where I came from…I am the only female hedgehog in this village"

Tails also helped her stand up and they both started to lead her into the house "Well, we better get you patched up first and we can do a little research about a few kingdoms around here. One of them must be where you came from"

Amy smiled at the offer. Sonic wants to help her so much for this.

/

Sally and Shadow were just walking in silence. Well, ignoring each other really. Sally felt stupid for calling herself 'Salina' she sighed "Look, I have to be honest with you"

Shadow slowly turned and looked at her with his red eyes "What? I'm kinda busy here"

She glared at him at his response "My real name is Sally Acorn of the Knothole Kingdom. I'm the princess, I have to find Sonic The Hedgehog because his mother is in trouble"

Shadow soon got interested at this sudden information. He knew Sonic very well in fact. He and Sonic were the best of friends when they were young until Shadow's parents somehow died from strange claw marks on their bodies. He wants to avenge their deaths.

"What's going on this time?" he grunted "There is always trouble in that kingdom with that father of his"

"Trouble?" Sally repeated as she looked into his red eyes with her blue ones "What kind of trouble?"

Shadow walked over and sat on a broken log that was in an open meadow. Sally went over and sat next to him "Damon was once a great king, he was happy, helpful and very caring. Until Sonic came along…He changed" he started "He became obsessed with black magic, he started to torture people in the dungeons…he tortured my parents until they died, force Sonic into marriage…That's how you got there"

Sally couldn't believe it. But why would Damon force Sonic into marriage? "Is there a reason why he wanted that?"

Shadow nodded, a glare appeared on his face "I snuck in one night…He wants a hybrid baby to use this spell. It's a sacrifice, he wants to rule the world" he got up as a small tear escaped his eye "He…killed my parents when I was young. Their names were Maria and Giza" he pulled out a photo and handed it to her.

Sally took to photo from him and looked at it. She gasped as she felt tears form in her own eyes. His mother was a beautiful yellow hedgehog with long flowing hair and with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with blue heels with a blue headband on her blonde hair. His father was just like Shadow, same fur, same eyes and quill style but he looked happy with his family. Then she saw Shadow when he was young, he was smiling in his mother's arms while cuddling his blanket "Shadow…I'm so sorry"

Shadow took the photo from her and put it back in his quills "That Damon is an evil bastard, I will avenge their deaths…But first lets go and save Aleena" He looked back at Sally with a serious look "There is no time to find Sonic now…It will be too late"

Sally looked slightly confused at this "Why? Do you know what's gonna happen to her?"

Shadow nodded "I can perform Chaos Control. It allows me to travel through time…I did it last night before I found you out her…He's gonna kill her"

"HOW!?"

He grabbed onto her wrist. It made her blush deeply at his touch, it was like an electric shock "He thinks that she's always in the way of his plans…He's gonna kill her tonight in her sleep"

Her eyes held fear in them. There is NO way she wants Sonic's mother to get murdered tonight and there is no time to find Sonic now. She knew one thing to so and that is Shadow and her to rescue her "Then we better go…We need to do this"

Shadow then pulled out a Chaos Emerald, a warp panel appeared. They both nodded once at each other and they both jumped into the panel to go back to the Kingdom of Soleanna.


	8. The Secret Is Out

It was now night fall. Shadow and Sally found themselves in front of the golden castle gates of Sonic's castle home and it was quiet…Too quiet, Sally felt a little uneasy about this. Shadow pulled her away from the gates and hid up behind the great wall that blocks them from being spotted "Okay we need a plan" he said quietly "We need to figure out how we are gonna rescue the queen"

Sally started to think, she has been shown around the castle when she first came here so she knows where a few places were. Her blue eyes started to scan the area and then she saw an open window that leads to the dungeons "Hey, how about there?" She pointed over to the window "That leads to the dungeons"

Shadow slowly walked over to the window to see if there were no guards. There wasn't any inside "There are no guards, come on" he jumped into the window and landed perfectly on the ground. He turned round and grabbed Sally's waist to get her down safely, it made them both blush slightly. She looked at all the empty dungeon cells, she saw skeletons of all different breeds, it made her cringe. She turned to see Shadow looking at this particular cell, she walked over to him "Shadow?"

He didn't speak to her but a small tear escaped his ruby red eyes as he looked at these two skeletons. Then Sally realised who they were by the way she saw Shadow's body language and tear. These must be the skeletons of Maria and Giza, Shadow's parents. Her ears flattened against her head as tears swelled up in her eyes. But then Shadow pulled Sally into a tight hug, it took her by surprise. She felt him shake as he quietly cried into her grip, she gently returned his hug as a few tears escaped her own eyes "Shh its okay Shadz"

Shadow's red eyes went wide at the word 'Shadz' that's what his parents use to call him when he was upset. He gently pulled away and wiped his tearful eyes "Sorry…You must think I'm weak now?"

Sally went into shock at this. There is NO WAY that Shadow is weak "No Shadow" she said quietly as she wiped her own eyes "You are not weak, you're just grieving over the loss of your parents. It's okay to cry"

But then they heard the door hand jiggle. Shadow pulled Sally into the shadows to keep them hidden from who was entering, Shadow gently lifted his head to see who it was…It was Damon with Sally's parents. Edmund and Melinda.

"WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Damon yelled as he pushed both of them roughly to the floor

Edmund got up from the floor and helped up his wife "WE DON'T KNOW! WE HAVE CHANGED OUR MINDS ABOUT THIS!"

Sally started to shake in fear in Shadow's arms, he held onto her with more grip as he continued to look at this scene. Sally felt like crying but she couldn't risk get caught.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SALLY GETTING MARRIED INTO THIS FAMILY!" Melinda yelled, her pink eyes were FULL of rage and fury. She just wanted to kill Damon here and now "We know what your plan is you bastard! Killing your OWN wife, she is the queen!"

Damon just laughed loudly at her words "Oh please, she has been in my fair for far too long and now you two are. It's time for me to shine!"

Shadow quickly covered Sally's ears and he closed his eyes bracing himself. Sally couldn't hear what was going on due to that Shadow had covered her ears. Soon, Damon left and no more sounds were heard. Shadow let go of Sally's ears "He's gone…But brace yourself for this"

Sally felt confused. They both got up and Sally gasped at what she saw…Both her parents were laying on the ground covered in blood, four stab wounds to the stomach and bad head injuries. Sally quickly ran over to them to try and wake them up "Mom!? Dad!?"

She was still trying to wake them up and stopping the blood from pouring out of them. Shadow quickly grabbed the screaming and crying girl into his chest fur. She cried loudly into his chest as she gripped onto his white chest fur. Shadow rubbed her back and smoothed out her auburn hair "I'm so sorry Sally"

Sally didn't speak as she continued to sob and cry…Edmund and Melinda are dead. Damon had killed both her parents right where she was hiding. Shadow continued to say soothing words to her to calm her down but it only made her stop screaming. Then he kissed her right under her arburn hair, it made her blush brightly but it did make her sobbing stop but tears still escaped.

"Shh it's gonna be okay" he said quietly "Least we can BOTH get revenge now"

Sally giggled a little through her tears. Shadow was right, they can both get revenge now. She wiped her eyes but she was still deadly upset. She went up to the bodies of her dead parents and kissed each of them on the cheeks "I love you both and…Goodbye"

Then Shadow and Sally quickly left the dungeon and didn't look back. Sally's hands were covered in her parent's blood but she didn't care, she now knows that she can get revenge just like Shadow is after. They quietly ran up the stairs to find Aleena but they found Sonia and Manic instead.

Sonia glared when she saw Sally "What do you want? Come to force your parents to kill me?"

Sally's blue eyes looked to the ground, Shadow glared at the purple hedgehog "Leave her alone, her parents are no longer with her thanks to that asshole!"

Manic's amber eyes held confusion in them as he looked at Shadow "What do you mean?"

"He fucking killed them!" he said "She isn't in the mood for yelling right now!"

Both of their eyes went wide in shock, then Sonia saw the blood on Sally's hands. She soon felt guilty for what she said. But then Manic saw a trail of red liquid…It was leading up to their mothers bedroom! "MOM!" Manic yelled as he ran to find their room. Sonia quickly ran after her step-brother with Shadow and Sally running behind hoping they are not too late to save her.

/

Amy and Sonic were now ready to leave. They were both with Tails doing research on the closest kingdoms but only ONE stood out the most and that was the Rose Kingdom. She now knows that's were most hedgehogs come from and her last name is Rose so theres where her and Sonic are gonna go.

"Ready to go Amy?" Sonic asked with a smile. She nodded back. Both hedgehogs didn't care that it was late at night but the quicker they leave, the quicker they get there.

Tails gave them a thumbs up "Good luck guys! I hope you find your parents soon Amy"

Amy giggled slightly as she gave him a friendly hug "Thanks for your help Tails! We'll let you know if we find something!"

Then both hedgehogs left to go on their first adventure. Sonic was starting to forget his home and he wasn't aware of what was going on back home…If only he knew. But then he spotted a male and a female. The male was a Mink breed with light yellow fur with bright blonde hair, he had a black nose with a peach muzzle and his eyes were blue. The female was a Mongoose with yellow fur with bright purple hair with a few piercings in her ears. They were both wearing royal crowns on their heads.

Sonic frowned when he saw them. He knew who they were "Bartleby and Mina"

"Why Sonic, its nice to see you again" Mina smiled with glee "Why are you far away from home? Isn't your mother and father worried? Everyone has been looking for you"

"Sonic? Do you know them?" Amy said with wonder as she looked at these two strangers

"Of course he knows us" Bartleby said with a slight smug voice. This guy was so full of himself "He is our brother-in-law, I married his step-sister Sonia of Kingdom Valley while Mina married his step-brother Manic of White Acropolis Kingdom"

Amy looked at Sonic with shock "So…Does that mean?"

Sonic sighed. Thanks to Bartleby, his secret was out "Yes Amy…I'm Prince Sonic of the Kingdom Of Soleanna"


	9. Amy's A What?

Amy's eyes held shock, confusion and surprise. Sonic is the prince of Soleanna!? He kept this a secret from her and Tails of course. Mina and Bartleby just looked at the pink hedgehog who was looking at Sonic. Amy saw that Sonic was refusing to look at her and his ears were pinned to his head, he sighed in shame "I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore-"

"Of course not!" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her "Who cares if your royalty?! You are so kind, caring, very funny and charming" she blushed a little when she said the word 'charming' but that didn't stop her from talking "I like you for you, not because you are a prince of this kingdom but…For being kind to me, you protected me from my abusive adoptive parents and that you have agreed to help me right now. No one would do this for me…I still wanna be friends but no more secrets"

Sonic chuckled as he started to feel happy again that she has agreed to stay friends with him as long he didn't keep anymore secrets "Thanks Amy, that means a lot"

"So where are you going?" Mina blinked as she eyed their bags on their backs "What is he helping you with?"

Amy sighed as she gripped her back straps tighter "We're going to the Rose Kingdom to find my parents, my last name is Rose so I'm guessing that's where I came from"

"WAIT!?" Bartley shrieked as he pointed at her "You aren't Amelia Rose are you?"

Sonic looked confused as he eyed his brother-in-law, how could he know that this was Amelia Rose? Yes, Sonic knows that Amy's full name was Amelia but how would he know this? Amy gulped as she looked at him "Umm yes that's my name. Why?"

"Oh err nothing" he mumbled "We'll let you find that out for yourself when you get there"

Mina just smiled as she pushed Bartley away from the hedgehogs "Have a fun trip! We'll see you later!"

Both Sonic and Amy looked extremely confused as they eyed each other. Looks like they have some more research to do but this was about Amy this time, what did Bartleby mean? How does he know her? "Library?" Sonic suggested

"No" Amy shook her head with a smile "Let's just go, maybe he just heard my name from somewhere? I don't wanna keep my mom and dad waiting to meet me"

Sonic just nodded and they both started to power walk out of the little town. He was still feeling edgy about what just happened. He knows something about her and he will find that out since…He has taken the book from Tails about the Rose Kingdom. He is planning as soon as Amy goes to sleep later tonight "Hey Amy? Wanna travel at my speed?"

Amy looked unsure about what he was talking about. She was about to respond back until she felt him scoop her up in his arms which made them both blush brightly. Soon Sonic sped off and they were completely unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching.

/

Sally looked shocked to see Sonic with a pink female hedgehog instead of her. It made her a little angry and she was full of jealousy. Shadow had chaos controlled her and him out into the town before they could reach Aleena's room so god knows what happened to her "So?" Sally jumped as she turned to see those ruby red eyes of Shadow's "Why were you spying on Faker and that pink hedgehog?"

Sally was fuming slightly in anger "He's my future husband! Me and him are betrothed since birth and we will be together!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he looked at the chipmunk princess. He grabbed both of her shoulders roughly which made her wince in pain "Didn't you see what happened back there!? That king of ours just killed your own mother and father and all you care about is yours and Sonic's future?!"

Sally glared at him hard and shoved his hands off of her "I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"

Shadow glared back as grabbed the collar of her shirt and she began to shake in fear as he held her "He sure has a funny way of showing it! Besides, I know where they going"

Sally pulled his arm off from her shirt as she still gave him that stern look "Where?"

"That pink hedgehog wants to find herself and demands to know the truth on where she came from. Her and Faker are on their way to the Rose Kingdom and EVERYONE knows in this town who she really is"

"And that is?" Shadow whispered something every important in her ear which made her hands flew to her mouth in shock, her blue eyes were wide and her ears were straight up "She's…She's-"

"Yes she is, she was taken at birth. You still wanna stalk them princess?"

"I…I will but I wanna help her…She demands the truth" She ordered "Think you can stay here to guard?"

Shadow shook his head with a grin "Don't need to, I always have that covered. Blaze and Silver of the Sol Kingdom are on watch, they will contact me through Chaos Control if there is anymore changes"

Sally nodded once at his response. Soon they both slowly began to follow them until they notice that both Sonic and Amy were gone, Sally groaned slightly and she was getting tired too "Should we…rest for the night?" she yawned "I'm kinda tired after todays events and…Seeing my parents dead bodies covered in blood and stab wounds…" soon tears escaped from her royal blue eyes. She sobbed quietly as she sat down on the grass hugging her knees.

Shadow frowned at the sight of her, he slowly sat down next to her. He then gently pulled her into his chest and he felt her grip onto his white chest fur for comfort, Shadow slowly moved one of his hands through her hair to help calm her down a little and used his other hand to rub up and down her back. Sally slowly began to blush at this action but then her eyes started to drop as she fell into a deep slumber.

Shadow had felt her go limb in his arms, he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep with tear stained cheeks. Then all of a sudden, he gently kissed her hair and moved her fringe out of the way over her closed eyes "Good night princess"

/

Sonic and Amy made it to a clearing of an open meadow with loads of pretty flowers, night animal noises such as crickets and owls. The moon was shining brightly above them and so were the stairs "You wanna camp here?" Sonic smiled over at her "You looked pretty absorbed at the sight"

"Of course Sonic!" she giggled as took her bag off her back to pull out her sleeping bag and nightwear clothes "Do you mind if get ready for bed? I'm pretty sleepy"

Sonic nodded to her, she smiled as ran behind a tree to get changed. Sonic also pulled out his sleeping bag and his nightwear clothes AND the book which he would read later when Amy is asleep. He quickly got into his nightwear which was a pair of black shorts with a plain white t-shirt. Then Amy came running back wearing red stripe pj bottoms with a matching long sleeved pj top. He saw that she quickly got snug into her sleeping bag "You gonna sleep too?"

"Well I'm gonna read a little before I do" Sonic said to her as he also got into his sleeping bag "Reading helps me sleep"

Amy smiled back at him "Okay…good night Sonic"

"Night Amy"

Soon when Amy went to sleep. Sonic grabbed the book next to him and began to read it by starting with the first page which he will only read tonight:

 _The Rose Kingdom is the Kingdom of flowers and nature. It was founded in 1665 by Andy Rose who was first king crowned on the land and was a hedgehog. He loved nature and flowers that he made Seedrins as his people and servants to make all the nature he wanted. He soon fell in love with a beautiful hedgehog by the name of Lucy who soon became his wife. They both had a daughter who was called Lilli and became next in line for the throne._

 _Soon Andy had to go into battle with the Kingdom of Soleanna. Rose and Soleanna have been rivals ever since that first battle in 1669._

Sonic eyes widen at this. The Rose and Soleanna Kingdoms have been rivals!? And they always have been since all those years ago but he continued to read:

 _Andy failed to return home meaning that he had died in battle. His wife soon became depressed and committed suicide in the palace gardens and that Lilli had to leave home and go to a foster home before she can get crowned queen of the Rose Kingdom. Soon more creatures became part of the kingdom and started to build homes around the palace to protect it. History always repeats itself when a new king goes into battle and never returns home, the queen kills herself and the child has to go into foster care in order to get older to be crowned._

Sonic slowly looked over at Amy who was fast asleep, this is starting to add up but he could be wrong. He kept reading the book and then he came across something interesting which made his eyes go wide in shock and surprise:

 _Our recent king and queen of the kingdom have giving a blessing of a beautiful baby girl, who has pink fur that matches a pink rose, gorgeous jade green eyes and with a stunning smile. King John and Queen Ying have called their daughter Amelia Rose who goes by the name "Amy" for short-_

Sonic quickly slammed the book shut with such speed. His mouth was agape as his breathing quickened as he looked at Amy again who was asleep with a smile on her face.

Sonic was still in shock and this means that…Amy is the princess of The Rose Kingdom


	10. The First Kiss

**I have noticed that in the reviews that my updates have been 'slow' yes I have to admit, they have been slow because I have been working a lot and I have no time to type up the chapters, I will try and update more often then I should I promise.**

The next morning, back in Soleanna. Sonia and Manic were standing right in front of their mother…their DEAD mother. Aleena was laid out chained to the bed with no clothes on, there was stab wounds all over her body and there also a huge hole in her chest. Both Sonia and Manic knew that her heart was gone. Damon had done the dirty deed last night before Sonia and Manic could save her but it was too late before they got there "Wh-What are we gonna do?!" Sonia cried into her hands "Mom is dead and that evil hedgehog is missing"

Manic let a few tears escape too, they knew they had to find Sonic and fast since he looked up to Aleena and loved her every much "We need to find Sonic first…He's been missing for a while now-"

"WE CANT JUST LEAVE OUR MOM HERE!" she shrieked at him

"We have no other choice Sonia" he said to her gently "If we give her a funeral now then questions will be asked on how she died, we cant do that now…"

Sonia knew that he was right. Doing a funeral for her will raise questions in the kingdom and around the world, then the door opened up: it was Bartleby and Mina

"Oh my!" gasped Mina as she saw the scene with her eyes "Aleena was murdered!?"

Both Manic and Sonia nodded sadly "By our evil step-father, he done it before we could save her. We need to find Sonic and fast! Damon has plans, I just know he does! Our mother's heart is missing!"

"Speaking of Sonic…" Bartleby started calmly "We saw him last night in the village, he was with a pretty pink hedgehog. They are going to the Rose Kingdom and I BELIEVE…That was Amelia Rose"

"Amelia Rose!?" Manic asked in shock "As in Princess Amelia Rose?! The baby that went missing?!"

Mina nodded at her husband "I believe so and I don't think she knows that she is. At Sonic's speed then they might be there by now…"

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!?" Sonia yelled "WE NEED TO GO AND FIND HIM!" and on that note they all quickly left to go to the Rose Kingdom

/

Both Sonic and Amy were still walking towards their destination. They have walked pretty far and Sonic still couldn't get over the fact that Amy is a princess. He hopes to confess his love soon since he cant keep it bunged up forever, his feelings for this girl were insane. They came across a sign saying 'Rose Kingdom 5 Miles'

"Wow five miles!?" Amy smiled with glee, she was getting closer to home "We're almost there Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled slightly at her nature, he needs to tell her…NOW "Err Amy? I need to tell you something"

Amy soon turned confused at this, what could it be? "Huh? What is it Sonic?"

He started to sweat around his forehead as he took her hand into his. Amy noticed that he was blushing quite brightly "Erm I have something to confess…Before I ran away from home, I was betrothed to Sally of the Knothole Kingdom and I have been since birth. My father put me in a forced marriage that I didn't want" Amy started to take interest in this story "I ran away from home and met Tails in that little village who took me in and…Then there's you" Amy started to blush too, she can see where this was going "You don't care that I'm in a royal family, you became my friend when we first met. You are extremely beautiful and gorgeous, stunning jade green eyes, a VERY cute giggle, rosy pink fur and a stunning smile…I promised myself that I would find the girl that I love more than life itself and I'm looking at her…" Tears started to prick Amy's eyes at this as she began to smile "I love you Amelia Rose"

Amy gasped as tears slowly ran down her face, her cheeks were full of red. Sonic loves her!? She quickly came back down to earth and pounced on him. Thanks to his fast nature, he grabbed her before she could fall "I love you too!" she cried and then she placed her lips against his. Sonic's face was full of shock but he slowly began to relax and started to kiss her back. Amy's arms were wrapped round his neck while his were on her waist. Their lips moved smoothly and slowly like every first kiss should.

They both moaned gently into their kiss. They felt like the world had stopped moving and fireworks were shooting inside their heads and both of their hearts were beating like crazy but the thing they hated was…lack of oxygen. Sonic gently pulled away from the pink hedgehog and placed his forehead against hers, they both panted as they started to get air into their lungs. Their blushing faces were pure red "So…How long have you loved me Amy?"

Amy giggled slightly as she rubbed her nose against his "When I first saw in the village remember? Helping me with my chores?"

Sonic did remember that and it made him laugh a little "Of course I remember, that's where I met this amazing girl" he laughed as he pecked her cheek which made her blush "Come on Ames, lets get you _home_ "

Amy smiled brightly; she saw that he held his hand for her to take. She gladly took it into hers and grasped it tightly; they smiled at each other as they walked hand-in-hand to their destination.

Soon, a huge palace came into view with a big bridge in the centre. There was loads of flowers such as roses, tulips and all different kinds. Amy gasped in happiness, if this is where she lived then she must be in heaven. Sonic chuckled as he saw how excited she was.

"Amy just calm yourself" he chuckled "I love you and everything but calm down"

Amy giggled at him as she did a little twirl "Sorry Sonic, I'm just so excited! We need to see the town!"

"Excuse me?" said a little feminine voice. Sonic and Amy turned around and saw a cream coloured rabbit with orange markings on her ears and eyes, her eyes were chocolate brown. She was wearing a pink sun dress with matching pink flat shoes and a rose behind her rabbit ear, she was holding a plate in her hand that had a cake on it "My name is Cream and I was wondering if you wanna try some homemade cake? I made it myself, its free"

"Oh of course little one" Amy smiled as she took a slice of cake from the plate, Sonic did the same. The cake was chocolate with gooey fudge icing with eatable pink flowers on it. Amy took a bite from the cake "Oh my gosh! This is so good!"

Sonic agreed as he ate his slice in one go "Mmm this pretty good, you made this yourself?"

Cream smiled brightly with a nod "Uh huh! My momma runs her café round the corner, she makes tea, cakes, candy, hot chocolate and milkshakes. You should come"

"Maybe a little later okay?" Sonic said but it made Cream a little sad "We have some business to do so maybe some treats to keep us fed and some of those milkshakes would be good"

Cream smiled brightly again "Of course! My momma would be happy to make them for you, come on lets go!" she grabbed both of their hands to lead them to the café. When they got there, it was a purple building with a lime green roof. Flowers were outside with a few tables and chairs and there was a sign saying 'Café Vanilla' "Come on, I'll introduce you"

Cream opened the door and a bell ran meaning that someone has walked in "Momma!? You in here!?"

Soon an adult rabbit appeared out from the counter. She was just like Cream in every single way but her markings were darker and she had a brown fringe on her head. She was wearing a purple sun dress with purple heeled sandals. She smiled sweetly when she saw her daughter "Oh hello Cream, who are these two dears?"

"We're Sonic and Amy ma'am" Sonic introduced with a smile "Cream here gave us a piece of her cake and it was very yummy I must say. We are wondering if you can make us some drinks and treats for later? We are heading towards the palace"

The rabbit adult smiled at the offer "Oh of course Sonic, my name is Vanilla. If you would like to look at the options on the menu then I'll make them for you"

Amy quickly grabbed a stray menu and had a look. Sonic looked over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Okay umm…We'll take two chocolate milkshakes, with a few vanilla cupcakes and some cherry candies"

"Coming right up dearie!" Vanilla smiled as she began to work on the treats

Cream looked at Amy very strangely, its like she has seen her before somewhere. She saw how Sonic and Amy were getting all lovey dovey with each other as they waited for their stuff to be made "Umm Amy? You look like our queen"

Amy broke her trance from Sonic and looked at Cream with confusion "Queen?"

"Yeah, our queen is a pink hedgehog like you but her eyes are blue" she said to her "You look a lot like her"

Amy's eyes turned to a big picture frame in the centre of the café. There stood a pink hedgehog with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a crown on her head and wearing a red dress with a cape. There was also a male red hedgehog with bright jade green eyes, 3 bangs on his forehead wearing a crown and a cape, in his arms was a baby pink hedgehog with jade green eyes and she had 3 bangs on her forehead and she was wearing a pretty blue dress. Under the picture it held some writing and it said 'King John and Queen Ying with their daughter, Princess Amelia Rose'

Amy held onto her head as she began to grow dizzy. She sank to her knees while holding her head "I'm...I'm a princess!?"


	11. A Tragedy

Amy then saw all the memories that came back to her. No wonder she kept on seeing roses in her mind and dreams. Sonic quickly ran to her side to pull her up to her feet "Ames are you okay!? Say something!" he said frantically and he saw that Amy was in some kind of trance.

Amy held onto Sonic for support but she was still in her trance:

 **Amy's Memory Trance:**

 _Baby Amy was giggling as she was nestled into her golden crib while trashing around and playing with her feet. She smiled even more when she saw her mother and father smiling down at her in the crib. Amy held up her cute little arms and her mother picked her up. Amy giggled as she played with her mothers long pink quills_

" _My little Amelia" Ying cooed as she kissed Amy's forehead "You are our little princess and we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world"_

 _John wrapped his arm around his queen while looking down at his little daughter who was smiling up at him "Mommy and daddy love you so much Amelia…You are our little Rose" then he pulled out a crown which was MILES too big for her. He placed it on her head but it was wonky on her head and it slipped down to her waist. Amy giggled in such a cute way "Well you'll grow into it" he chuckled_

 _Ying cuddled Amy closer and began to sing to her:_

 _ **Flower, gleam and glow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let your power shine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make the clock reverse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bring back what once was mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Heal what has been hurt**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Change the Fates' design**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Save what has been lost**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bring back what once was mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What once was mine**_

 _Soon Amy was fast asleep in her mothers arms and the queen placed her daughter into her crib. That was Amy's song when she was happy_

 **End Of Amy's Trance:**

Amy shook her head away from those memories. She had no idea how she remembered the song all those years ago but she sings it every night, she now knows that her mother sang it to her. She quickly ran into her bag and pulled out a crown. Her 'fake' parents told her that it was a fake crown. Cream, Vanilla and Sonic gently approached her "Amy?" Sonic quietly said

Amy looked at the crown in her hands. It was a beautiful golden crown with covered in gems around the side but in the centre was a rose flower shape that has red gems on it for the petals. She looked back at the picture on the wall…It was the SAME crown that she was wearing when she was a baby. Amy slowly placed the crown on her head and it fitted her perfectly "Bu-But…Why?"

Sonic frowned as he saw her confusion. He knew that she wanted to know why she was taken by her home and her parents. Sonic gently pulled her into a hug "We will find out why those people took you away from here"

Amy smiled sadly as she hugged him back just as tightly. Vanilla came over with the two cups of chocolate milkshakes and the treats that Amy ordered "It's on the house…Your majesties"

Both Sonic and Amy blushed with embarrassment as Amy took the treats. Sonic quickly pulled out his crown and place it on his head too "How did you know?"

Vanilla giggled at his response "I knew straight away…I met you when you was a little baby. Me and your mother are very close" she smiled brightly "I was meant to visit her yesterday but your father said she wasn't home"

Sonic felt anger rise, he hated his father with passion. Come to think of it, he hasn't heard from his mother for days since he ran away from home. As soon as he was about to reply, the door burst open. There stood Shadow and Sally "SALLY!?" he glared

"SONIC!? THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!" she yelled in a rush "Things have gotten bad!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, he knew that this was just some scheme to get him to love her. Amy felt edgy, so this was Sally? She had no need to be jealous right? Sonic loves her and not Sally "So you're Sally?" Amy said with a slight bitterness "Sonic has told me about you"

Sally glared over at the pink hedgehog "Funny, he has told me NOTHING about you…Princess Amelia. He is my future husband-"

"SALLY THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!" Shadow yelled at her. Shadow looked over at Sonic while folding his arms "Faker…Your father is out of control, last night he murdered Sally's parents and…your mother"

Sonic's eyes went wide but he is refusing to believe it. His mother was dead!? There is no way that can be true "You're lying Shadz! There is no way she can be!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHADZ!" Shadow's anger wasn't doing so good now, he pulled out a book and threw it to the floor "This was found beside your mothers body…"

Sonic picked up the book and read the last page that says _'The Soul Of Solaris'_ It looked like information and some kind of spell. He began to read it:

 _Prior to the Solaris Project, Solaris was nothing more than a white flame. After his halves Mephilies and Iblis refused, Solaris took on a more humonaiod-like form made of light with a red orb holding his consciousness in the centre. His basic body has no head, a top piece resembling an upper body above his core with a curve behind his "neck", and a lower body resembles a stalactite. He also has a two palm-less arms not connected to his body at his shoulders with three fingers on each. In his first form, Solaris has three cyan shells of light covering his body, two of which covered each of his forearms. The third one covered his chest where the core is, and had a figure on top that resembled an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers, making it look like Solaris has a head. Also, on his back, he has a ring with six triangular pieces floating at the edges, resembling a sun. In his second form, Solaris loses his light shells and the ring on his back is replaced with a plate that has a pair of wings "attached" to it, each of which are made of five segments._

Sonic just looked more confused. What has this gotta do with his father? "I don't get it"

"Keep reading" Shadow muttered

 _In order to free Solaris is to use these ingredients in order to make the white flame:_

 _The Broken Sceptre Of Darkness_

 _Ash From Iblis_

 _½ Teaspoon Of Mephlies Ash_

 _The Brewer's Fur (Yours)_

 _Your Victim's Blood (Male and Female)_

 _The Heart Of A Hedgehog Queen_

Sonic dropped the book in shock. Heart Of A Hedgehog Queen!? Sally also read the page "That's why he killed my parents…" silent tears escaped her eyes.

Sonic fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Amy knelt down beside him and hugged him, his mother was gone. Shadow had one tear escape his eye, Vanilla was the most distraught…Her best friend was murdered because of her king husband. Shadow looked down at the sobbing blue hedgehog "…Your step-siblings found her stark naked…chained to the bed, blood everywhere and her chest was cut open…Her heart was gone when we got there"

Sonic cried his heart out, he opened his tearful eyes and his emerald eyes held flames in them. He turned his look to Amy "If my dad wants war…We'll give him one!"

"But Sonic-"

"NO AMY!" he yelled in anger "THAT BASTRD MURDERED MY MOTHER JUST TO FREE SOMETHING!? I WANNA KILL THAT FUCKER!" Then he turned to Sally and Shadow for support "YOU IN!?"

Sally and Shadow looked at each other and nodded once at him "We're in!"

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes and he started to grow calm but not completely "We need to get to your parents now Amy! I think he's gonna come here…Rose and Soleanna have been enemies for centuries. The next war between Rose and Soleanna is in two week's time! We need to get ready now!"

"We're in too" said another voice. Sonic looked up and saw Sonia and Manic standing there "Sorry it took us so long…We're in too"

Sonic smiled and nodded at his step-siblings "Right lets do this! Guys lets get going to meet King John and Queen Ying!"

Then they all left leaving Vanilla and Cream looking scared and shocked. Cream looked up at her mother "Momma can I have a strawberry milkshake?"

Vanilla nodded "Looks like we all need one Cream" she went over and made 20 strawberry milkshakes. 10 for Cream and 10 for Vanilla, they drink these when they are nervous or scared. Soon all the cups were empty.


End file.
